16 August 1976
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1976-08-16 ; Comments *Message to Peel Mailing List from user klacktoveedesteen, 16 December 2011: "About 55 minutes, quality not great but eminently listenable. The bad news is that (it is) chopped into tracks....apparently completely at random. I've just uploaded (it) exactly as (it) came to me." *Start of show: "Well, hi there, groovers and midnight movers (Rosko gave me that actually: it's quite good,isn't it?). We start week 2 of our peerings at the music of British groups and their constituent parts with these little chaps." *This was the sixth in a record retrospective that highlighted rock groups on the eve of punk, and features Cream. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Cream: 'Crossroads (2xLP-Wheels Of Fire)' (Polydor) :(JP: 'This was always me favourite track, though, from their first LP.') *Cream: 'N.S.U. (LP-Fresh Cream)' (Reaction) :(JP: 'Jack (Bruce) and Ginger Baker had worked together previously, notably in the Graham Bond Organization, and this is a track from Bondie's album The Sound Of 65. I leave you to guess what year that was recorded.') *Graham Bond Organization: 'Train Time (LP-The Sound Of 65)' (EMI Columbia) :(JP: 'Cream actually had three hit singles. The first of them, early in 1967, was....') *Cream: 'I Feel Free (LP-Best Of Cream)' (Polydor) :(JP: 'Time has not been very kind to a lot of Cream's music, actually, but that still sounds alright.') *Cream: 'Strange Brew (LP-Disraeli Gears)' (Reaction) :(JP: 'Cream there and Strange Brew, which was co-written by Eric Clapton. I would very much like to have heard one of Clapton's earlier bands, the Roosters, which also included Brian Jones and Paul Jones (no relation), but the first time I heard him, the first time most people heard him, was with the Yardbirds.') *Yardbirds: 'Louise (LP-Five Live Yardbirds)' (EMI Columbia) :(JP: 'If I ever find myself in a group of people discussing Eric's greatest recorded work, I usually advance that, actually, mainly because I like to annoy people by doing that sort of thing, but I do think it is excellent.') *John Mayall with Eric Clapton: 'Steppin' Out (LP-Blues Breakers)' (Decca) :(JP:'Well, very fine stuff indeed....Better get back to Cream now, I think, and to the LP Disraeli Gears, and another track you should remember.') *Cream: 'Tales Of Brave Ulysses (LP-Disraeli Gears)' (Reaction) :(JP: 'Tales Of Brave Ulysses, which seems to me now Cream's attempt to counteract the Hendrix menace that occurred around that time. We seem to be doing alright with Disraeli Gears, so let's stick with it.') *Cream: 'Sunshine Of Your Love (LP-Disraeli Gears)' (Reaction) :(JP: 'And ebullient producer John Walters was just saying that he remembers Cream recording that for a Top Gear session, ooh, ever so many years ago, and in fact, the same session was the first time they ever played The Politician.') Session #2, recorded 1968-01-09. ('Eric Clapton's problems always seem to stem from the fact that people insist on, always had a large cult following, people insist on collecting everything he's ever done if they get the chance, and one of the places where he popped up over the years was in Viv Stanshall's Sean Head Showband.') *Viv Stanshall & The Sean Head Showband: 'Labio Dental Fricative (2xLP-The History Of The Bonzos)' (United Artists) :(JP: 'A happy collaboration of two of the greats of rock-a-boogie....that's the remixed version actually...I used to have a copy of the single, but if any of you happen to have a copy lying around, I shall be very pleased to receive it.') *Derek And The Dominos: 'Layla (7")' (Polydor) :(JP: 'A record which never fails at discos anywhere....Mustn't concentrate too much on E. Clapton, though. This is Jack Bruce.') *Jack Bruce: 'Theme From An Imaginary Western (LP-Songs For A Tailor)' (Polydor) *Cream: 'Badge (LP-Goodbye)' (Polydor) :(JP: 'Obviously, doing a programme on Cream, there are dozens of records which we'd like to play which we can't but we thought we'd play something from Eric's period when he was trying to lose himself in a travelling circus of American groovers, and this is just about the best from that period, a song he co-wrote with Leon Russell.') *Eric Clapton: 'Blues Power (LP-Eric Clapton)' (Polydor) :(JP: 'To bring us a little closer to the present time....') *Jack Bruce: 'Into The Storm (LP-Out Of The Storm)' (RSO) :(JP: 'We haven't played a lot of Ginger Baker, in fact we've played none of Ginger Baker's post-Cream work, nothing by Air Force for example, but anyway here's the title track from the most recent Baker Gurvitz Army album.') *Baker Gurvitz Army: 'Hearts On Fire (LP-Hearts On Fire)' (Mountain) :(JP: 'Ginger Baker working hard as ever with the Baker Gurvitz Army.') File ;Name *a) 1976-08-16 *b) 1976-08-16 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (Cream) ;Length *a) 55 minutes (approx) *b) 00:55:55 ;Other *a) Many thanks to Pete. Complete with Peel links, in a 20-track zip file (WMA format). Very end of show not recorded. *b) Edited together into one file: many thanks to Bill. ;Available *a) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=STMZ9WWB *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1976 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online